El infierno en la tierra
by Dark Tomoe
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Riza Hawkeye durante su tiempo en Ishval. La mente juega un papel importante y si no somos capaces de controlarla puede llevarnos a la muerte.


**Disclaimer:** FMA pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

El sol del Ishval pegaba fuerte. En la tierra donde la arena es abundante y agua escasa, se sabía que el sol es el único factor que podía terminar con la vida. El calor que radiaba el astro era el mismo que se sentía al estar parado frente a una llama incesante. Consumía la vida lentamente, sacando el alma poco a poco. Era una muerte lenta y en agonía

Riza Hawkeye lo sabía perfectamente. Dos factores, tan solo dos, eran de los que debía protegerse. Uno era el enemigo frente a ella y el otro era el sol. Su mente no olvidaba sus clases en la academia, eran un disco que repetía la misma canción todo el tiempo: _"Siendo francotiradores, el sol los puede terminar consumiendo"._

Recordó la frase anterior cuando sintió en su rostro un calor intenso. Por un momento creyó estar en el infierno. Abrió los ojos y el brillo del sol la hizo entrar en razón, ella ya estaba ahí, Ishval era el infierno.

Apretó sus párpados y plantó su mano suavemente sobre su rostro, específicamente sobre sus ojos, tapando el brillo intenso del sol.

Intentó sentarse pero un dolor agudo en su cabeza lo evitó. Había nubes de polvo por todos lados y tenía un extraño sabor en la boca. Una mezcla entre hierro, tierra y arena. El sabor le dio náusea pero solo alcanzó a toser. Algunas gotas de sangre emergieron de su boca. Intentó sentarse de nuevo, esta vez se apoyó en su costado y lo pudo lograr.

El polvo hacía imposible distinguir paredes u objetos, y aún estaba desorientada. Volteando a ambos lados, logró distinguir su rifle a unos metros, gateando, lo alcanzó y le sacudió la arena. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente intentaba recordar lo que había pasado instantes antes, sin embargo, tenía otra cosa más importante dentro de ella: no morir.

La nube de polvo no se había disipado por completo y no le permitía ver el panorama, de nuevo sus clases en la academia venían a su mente: busca sombra. Se puso de pie, colocó su rodilla izquierda en la arena y su pie derecho, se ayudó con su rifle como bastón y se levantó, avanzó unos metros y se encontró con una pared, puso su mano sobre ella; la arena calaba como pequeñas agujas clavándose en su palma. Ignoró el dolor, la adrenalina estaba haciendo su trabajo, sobrevivir. Siguiendo la línea de la pared finalmente encontró una sombra en la construcción casi destruida.

En su mente contempló sentarse de nuevo, pero la idea fue descartada al recordar lo difícil que fue levantarse. Recargada en la pared, abrazó su rifle con fuerza y apretó los párpados, conteniendo las lágrimas que se estaban formando tras sus ojos. Los abrió de golpe y revisó la munición, quedaban dos balas. Quizá había llegado el momento de morir y aunque en los tres meses que llevaba en Ishval la habían mandado a diversas misiones, no había completado la más importante para ella, Roy Mustang.

No, aún no podía morir.

Un quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó un lamento muy tenue detrás de ella. Su mente empezaba a trabajar de nuevo, recordando lo que había pasado. No estaba sola en la misión, había alguien con ella, Caravan. Y una emboscada con una bomba había destrozado la misión. Se colgó el rifle en la espalda y corrió buscando la fuente del sonido, debía ser precavida pero estaba segura que era ella. Después de unos metros, distinguió una capa blanca junto con un uniforme azul, tenían algunas manchas de sangre.

"¡Caravan!", corriendo, se arrodilló a un lado. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la seguía llamando. Caravan estaba semi-inconsciente, Riza intentaba despertarla con leves golpes en una de sus mejillas.

"Hawkeye, estas viva". Su voz era apenas audible.

"Estarás bien, te llevaré de regreso a la base". Riza tenía que ponerse en acción rápidamente, el enemigo podría estar muy cerca y al quedarse ahí eran blanco fácil. Examinó rápidamente a Caravan y notó una herida en su abdomen y sobre su tobillo izquierdo había caído una piedra, probablemente no podría caminar rápido.

Riza levantó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas aguantando su propio dolor, Caravan soltó un gruñido cuando la piedra liberó su tobillo. Riza sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza nuevamente, pasó su mano por su nuca y su sangre pintó de color carmín la palma de su mano, lo ignoró y se enfocó en su compañera.

"Hawkeye tienes que – salir de aquí" el dolor se apoderaba de su semblante con cada palabra que intentaba articular.

"No te voy a dejar, vamos a salir de aquí", Riza trataba de inspirar confianza, pero al mismo tiempo había una parte de ella que sabía que este podría ser el fin. Buscaba a su alrededor algún lugar para esconderse, al menos así no estarían a la vista del enemigo. Entre su búsqueda logró distinguir una de las mochilas donde guardaban sus provisiones cerca de una de las ventanas. Se levantó enterrando los pies en la arena. La bolsa estaba algo rota pero aún tenía cosas dentro.

Riza se asomó lentamente por la ventana, buscando alguna amenaza cercana pero lo que alcanzó a ver le dio terror. Los cuerpos de su unidad yacían en la arena, sin vida. Su estómago se revolvió y el sabor extraño regresó a su boca de golpe, puso su mano sobre ella y se aguantó, apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando conservar la compostura.

Continúo su búsqueda y dentro de la mochila, encontró una de las garrafas con agua. Bebió un poco pensando que el sabor en la boca se le quitaría. El primer trago fue imposible de tragar, escupió y notó como el agua se tornó rojiza. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez si funcionó. Después de beber, utilizó un poco para limpiar su cara, regresó a un lado de su compañera e hizo lo mismo.

Rompió un poco del abrigo blanco de Caravan y le vendó como pudo la herida en su abdomen.

"Déjame aquí – regresa a – la base – sálvate"

"Ya te dije, no voy a dejarte", le lanzó una mirada con furia y Caravan la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Eres muy – terca"

"Vamos" Hawkeye ordenó, ignorando la última frase. Se hincó a un lado de Caravan y pasó su brazo por su espalda y la ayudó a levantarse. Se colgó el bidón de agua en el cuello, la necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Salieron del edificio en ruinas, el polvo casi se había disipado por completo, podía ver con claridad la destrucción que la bomba había causado pero lo más importante era ubicarse para caminar en la dirección correcta.

Recordó el trayecto en tren hacia Ishval. Su oficial al mando les dio un paquete donde venía un mapa de Ishval. Dentro de él, se marcaban las zonas de alta peligrosidad, los campamentos del ejército, las zonas no invadidas, los posibles refugios de rebeldes, entre otras cosas. _"Si quieren sobrevivir tienen que aprenderse de memoria ese mapa"_ y a pesar de que el mapa cambiaba constantemente por la invasión, saber hacia dónde correr era prioridad para sobrevivir.

Su vista se volvió borrosa y por un momento se desorientó pero recordaba algunos puntos por los que había pasado su unidad. La estrategia era simple, moverse de ruina en ruina hasta llegar a alguno de los puntos de control que están cerca de la base. Calculaba que eran unos 10 kilómetros, tal vez un poco más. Su temor era encontrarse con el enemigo y ser superadas en número.

Riza sacó una de las Colt que llevaba en su cintura y se la dio a Caravan, "¿Puedes disparar?, mantén los ojos abiertos" Caravan asintió levemente y tomó el arma. Riza sacó su otra Colt y la llevaba en su mano izquierda. Pasaban lo más aprisa posible por las ruinas, siempre teniendo precaución en los rincones.

El sol de la tarde bajaba poco a poco, pero el calor aún sofocaba. Riza comenzaba a sentirse agotada, llevaban cerca de dos horas caminando y aún no veía ningún punto de control cercano. Decidió descansar un poco en uno de las casas en ruinas. Tenía algunos agujeros en el techo y pero la construcción parecía aguantar, decidió mantenerse cerca de la salida por si algo llegaba a pasar pero lo suficientemente escondidas para no ser un blanco fácil.

"Déjame ver esa herida" Caravan estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes, levantó el pedazo de tela improvisado como venda, "no parece ser profunda pero seguro es incómoda, no soy médico pero al menos no veo la venda llena de sangre, eso es bueno". Miraba el rostro de Caravan, tenía otra herida en su ceja y una parte de su cara estaba llena de sangre, tomo el bidón y enjuagó su cara. Finalmente se sentó a un lado de ella a descansar por un momento

"¿Crees que los demás estén bien?, Caravan al fin preguntó. La pregunta había estado colgando de sus labios algunos kilómetros atrás pero no se atrevía a hacerla por miedo a la respuesta. Miraba a Riza esperando una respuesta en segundos que parecían eternos, Riza respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

"No lo sé, el campo de batalla es muy impredecible". Riza apretó la Colt en su mano hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No quería pensar en eso, pero en el camino no había encontrado a nadie de su escuadrón y eso era una mala señal. "Por ahora es mejor enfocarnos en llegar a la base, vamos" se puso de pie.

Revisó la salida, asegurándose que no había nada peligroso, regresó para ayudar a Caravan pero escuchó un ruido sobre ellas. Miró hacía arriba y una daga peligrosamente se acercaba a su rostro, la esquivó pero el impulso hizo se cayera sobre su espalda.

Un hombre de estatura mediana, piel morena y ojos rojos cayó desde arriba y clavó la daga en la arena colocando una de sus rodillas en la arena, rápidamente se impulsó y saltó sobre Riza; su cadera estaba sobre su abdomen y la daga peligrosamente en su mano intentando enterrarla en su pecho. Riza apenas colocó sus brazos impidiendo que la enterrara, la adrenalina regresó a su cuerpo. Intentaba pensar qué podía hacer para quitárselo de encima pero tenía la mente enfocada en la fuerza que necesitaban sus brazos para evitar la daga. Caravan vino a su mente.

"¡Dispara Caravan!, ¡dispara!" Caravan tenía el arma apuntando al hombre pero estaba en shock. "¡Dispara!" Riza gritaba con la fuerza que le quedaba. No escuchaba ningún disparo, tenía que pensar rápido. Cambió la estrategia, tomó la daga por el filo sorprendiendo al Ishvalita, quien libero algo de presión en su abdomen a lo que Riza respondió girando su cadera hacia un lado liberándose del aprisionamiento y dando un golpe con su rodilla en las costillas del sujeto haciendo que la daga cayera sobre la arena. Riza la tomó rápidamente, saltó sobre el sujeto y la enterró en su cuello.

Riza se alejó del cuerpo sin vida y miró su mano, sangraba bastante. "Vámonos, este lugar no es seguro". Caminó rápido y levantó a Caravan, quien había soltado la Colt cuando Riza enterró la daga en el Ishvalita. Alzó la Colt y se la tendió a Caravan sin decir palabra alguna. Aceleraba el paso, podrían llegar más en cualquier momento.

El camino era silencioso, y el silencio era incómodo. Caravan trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas pero cada que iba a hablar prefería no decir nada, después de todo Riza Hawkeye era una extraña para ella pero se sentía en deuda, le había salvado la vida dos veces en un solo día y el no poder disparar en el momento más importante le revolvía el estómago, estaba furiosa con ella misma.

"Ahí está el punto de control", Riza la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y observó a varios soldados en su típica vestimenta azul. Rápidamente un par de vehículos se acercaron a ellas y las auxiliaron llevándolas a la base.

Llegando a la base, llevaron a Caravan con el médico, ahí la examinarían, Riza sentía un alivio también caminaba hacia el servicio médico pero fue interrumpida.

"Hawkeye, el capitán quiere verla de inmediato". Riza giró su cuerpo mirando hacia el sargento que la llamaba, saludó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Miró de reojo a la enfermería y caminó detrás del sargento. Llegaron a la tienda y le abrió la delgada tela que separaba la "oficina" del capitán.

Con su típica gallardía, ella saludó. El capitán estaba de espalda mirando un mapa gigante de Ishval sobre la mesa. "Hawkeye reportándose, señor".

"Descanse", volteó y se sorprendió al verla; el uniforme sucio, con algunas manchas de sangre, su cabello revuelto, su rostro con algo de sangre, tierra y unas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

"Reporte de la misión, cadete"

"Emboscada en la zona oriente señor, una bomba arrasó con nosotras. Perdí el rastro de la unidad, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, cuando me di cuenta había muchos cuerpos en la arena. La misión fue un fracaso, no esperábamos la emboscada, nada indicaba desde nuestra perspectiva que pudiera pasar". Su semblante seguía serio, pero dentro de ella las imágenes de lo que había pasado estaban frescas y cada palabra la hacía recordar; el quejido de Caravan, los cuerpos en la arena, el Ishvalita sobre ella con la daga amenazante…

El capitán apretó uno de sus puños, Hawkeye lo notó. "Vas a ser reasignada al menos hasta que curen tus heridas, considérate afortunada. Puedes retirarte".

Hawkeye saludó, se dio media vuelta y salió.

Caminaba por el campamento sin rumbo alguno, quería un momento a solas, de verdad lo necesitaba. Sus piernas al fin se rendían al cansancio, estaba mareada y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar pero nada de eso era relevante cuando su corazón y su mente estaban desechos por el terror que había vivido ese día. Miró la palma de su mano, la herida aún estaba fresca y empezaba a arder. Después miró su uniforme, algunas manchas de sangre en él y su abrigo ya no era color crema, ahora era un color entre rosa y gris.

Las palabras del capitán quedaron unidas a su mente _"Considérate afortunada"_, ¿de verdad debería considerarse afortunada?, ¿de estar en la guerra?, ¿de ser sobreviviente de su unidad?, tenía una misión, encontrar a Mustang. Pero cuando tomó esa decisión no proyectó que su mente no resistiría la muerte que vivía del aire de Ishval. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente valía la pena estar aquí.

Después de un rato de caminata por todo el campamento al fin regresó a la enfermería pero no quiso entrar, quería evitar todas las preguntas. Las estrellas se apoderaban de la noche. Se sentó con las rodillas encogidas, sus antebrazos sostenidos por las mismas y recargando su espalda en uno de los postes de la tienda de campaña, miraba al cielo y veía algunas estrellas. Al fin sucumbía al cansancio.

Su descanso fue interrumpido por algunas maldiciones y el sonido de un encendedor. Riza abrió lentamente los ojos, su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba lentamente. Tallaba sus ojos suavemente y el dolor en la palma de su mano la hizo soltar un leve quejido que llamó la atención de la persona a un lado de ella.

"Ah, no te había visto, ¿te molesta si fumo? Creo que tendré que conseguir otro encendedor pronto". Dijo sonriendo e intentando encender un cigarro.

Riza no dijo nada, hizo un gesto leve con la mano en forma de no importarle, volvió a cerrar los ojos aún con la cara mirando al cielo.

"Oye estas cubierta en sangre, ¿estás bien?" La miró de un lado a otro y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, "Ah, tú eres la otra chica de la emboscada. Deberías entrar, tenemos que revisar esas heridas".

Riza volvió a abrir los ojos, sus parpados se sentían pesados, volvió a enfocarse en las estrellas, Sentía que era lo único que le brindaba calma entre el caos, solo que ahora ya no pudo contenerse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una sensación extraña, no sollozaba pero no podía contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, su gesto cambió a uno de angustia y escondió su rostro entre sus persona a un lado solo la miraba de reojo mientras fumaba su cigarro.

"¿Qué edad tienes chica?", preguntaba mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

"Diecisiete".

La otra persona abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no creía que ahora los mandaran a tan corta edad a la guerra.

"¿Dónde está tu familia?"

Después de un corto silencio respondió, "no tengo familia".

Hasta ahora solo la había mirado de reojo y esa última respuesta llamó por completo su atención, finalmente la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, Ishval no es un lugar para alguien como tú". Una nueva calada lleno sus pulmones de humo y algo llamó su atención en la nuca de Riza, una herida bastante grande y completamente roja.

Riza sentía su rostro arder por las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo, pero no respondió la pregunta, apretaba los ojos con fuerza aún con su cabeza entre las rodillas.

"Mi nombre es Julie Cole, soy la doctora a cargo dentro del campamento, puedes llamarme Jules." Finalmente se presentó mientras terminaba su cigarro el cual apagó en la suela de su zapato. Se arrodilló a de frente a Riza y en un gesto inesperado pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Riza abrazándola. Riza al fin soltó el sollozo que estaba atrapado en su pecho y sedejó llevar por el abrazo. Se quedaron así algunos minutos hasta que finalmente Cole la ayudó a levantarse. "Vamos, hay que revisar esas heridas".

Ambas entraron a la enfermería, Cole ayudaba a caminar a Riza, a pesar de no tener heridas en las piernas Riza ya no podía mantenerse en pie por si sola. La jefa de enfermería de apellido Peters se acercó a Cole indicándole que había una cama disponible en el rincón.

"Peters, yo me haré cargo de ella". Le hizo un gesto para que solo trajera el material de curación, Peters asintió y cerró la delgada cortina que separaba las camas una de otra.

Riza se sentó en una orilla de la cama, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, la guerra la había sacado de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar, el mundo había perdido toda luz que ella conocía.

"¿…mbre?"

Riza salió de sus pensamientos, sabía que había escuchado algo pero no había puesto atención. "¿Cómo?", preguntó.

"Pregunté ¿cuál es tu nombre?", volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

"Ri- Riza Hawkeye"

"Hawkeye, necesito que te quites esa gabardina sucia y la parte superior del uniforme, después que te recuestes boca abajo sobre la cama"

Riza comenzó a quitarse la gabardina, el peso de ésta mermaba en sus brazos, Cole lo notó y la ayudó a doblarla y ponerla sobre una silla. Después desabotonó la parte superior de su uniforme quedándose sólo con la playera negra y el pantalón. Se quedó sentada un momento en la cama, cerró sus ojos y sintió un pequeño dolor en el brazo que decidió ignorar. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se recostó en la cama bocabajo, su cabeza empezó a doler.

"Esto va a arder bastante, perdón", dijo por lo bajo, colocó una gasa llena de antiséptico sobre su nuca lo que hizo que Riza soltara un quejido bastante audible. El dolor sacó a Riza de sus pensamientos. "Tengo que coser la herida pero primero tengo que desinfectarla, haré esto un par de veces más". Riza asintió levemente lo que sorprendió a Cole. Riza había estado retraída desde su encuentro pero ahora parecía diferente, parece que el dolor la hacía reaccionar.

Cole continuó con su trabajo en completo silencio, no quería incomodar a Riza con preguntas que después vendrían de parte de sus oficiales. Sin embargo, el silencio lo rompió Riza para sorpresa de Cole.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?". Cole cosía la herida con detenimiento, Riza aún se encontraba boca abajo.

"No me hables de usted, no soy tan vieja.", Cole bufó, Riza se acomodó en la cama pensando que tal vez estaba siendo un poco atrevida al hacer preguntas. "Tengo una semana aquí pero… no es la primera vez que trabajo en campo. Es la tercera vez que estoy en una guerra". Cole miró a Riza con nostalgia mientras continuaba su tarea.

Riza no volvió a preguntar, ambas continuaban en silencio. Cole colocó una gasa en su cabeza y le ordenó que se levantara lentamente.

"Va a ser un poco incómodo al dormir y tendrás que venir diario a curación, no está de más decir que no debes tocar la herida, ¿verdad?". Dijo mientras Riza se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama nuevamente. "Déjame ver esa mano", Riza extendió su brazo y al fin miró a Cole a los ojos. "Te ves fatal querida", Cole sonrió y Riza miró hacia otro lado evitando nuevamente la mirada.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, le salvaste la vida a alguien y eso ya es bastante por estos rumbos. Ishval está repleto de muerte y destrucción". Cole empapaba de nuevo una gasa con antiséptico. "No has preguntado cómo está la chica a la que salvaste, lo que me hace pensar en dos opciones: número uno, no te interesa en lo más mínimo o número dos, evitas el tema porque no sabes qué sentir."

Riza regresó la mirada a los ojos de Cole con sorpresa. Su boca por alguna razón comenzó a hablar. "Mientras estaba allá afuera, maté a un Ishvalita y al mismo tiempo salvé a Caravan. No puedo negar que estoy contenta de que pude salvarla pero el costo fue demasiado alto". Riza bajó la mirada. "Caravan no pudo disparar el arma cuando se lo ordené y una parte de mí ansiaba que jalara el gatillo para que la muerte no estuviera en mis manos y ella fuera quien cargara con ese peso".

Cole cambiaba la gasa y de nuevo limpiaba la herida, Riza hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Perdón, tengo que limpiarla bien", Riza asintió.

"Al final yo terminé matando al Ishvalita con mis manos. No la puedo culpar por no jalar el gatillo, a mí también me costó trabajo quitarle la vida a mi primera víctima", levantó la mirada. "Es solo que me siento mal por ser tan egoísta, la guerra me ha cambiado y apenas llevo tres meses aquí".

"A todos nos pasa Hawkeye, la guerra cambia a la gente pero para no perderte tienes que salvar a los que puedas", miró a Hawkeye a los ojos nuevamente. "No te aferres a la muerte porque no vas a encontrar nada ahí, tienes que aferrarte a la vida, a quienes estamos vivos. Ya hiciste tu parte el día de hoy, le salvaste la vida a esa chica. Ella regresará al lugar de donde vino y probablemente no regrese al campo de batalla durante un buen tiempo, sus heridas son graves pero curables. Es tu instinto de supervivencia, si no hubieras estado ahí y actuado como lo hiciste, ella estaría muerta. Una más en esta mancha de sangre llamada Ishval".

El semblante de Riza se volvió sombrío ante esa última oración.

Cole se detuvo en la curación pero no levantó la mirada. "No tienes que responder si no quieres… ¿a cuántas personas has matado?"

Riza tensó su cuerpo ante la pregunta, era una pregunta inesperada, después de un largo silencio, respondió. "No sé, no llevo la cuenta".

"Bien, porque la única cuenta que debes llevar es de quien vive si es que te quieres mantener a flote en el mar de sangre". Terminó de limpiar la herida y colocó una venda en su mano. "Recuéstate y descansa, lo necesitas bastante". Le sonrió y dio media vuelta.

Riza se quitó las botas y se recostó apropiadamente en la cama, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para cambiarse de ropa. Sin duda acomodarse era complicado, el dolor en la nuca era molesto.

Intentaba acomodarse en la cama pero no lo lograba, a pesar de que el cansancio era suficiente como para dormir todo un día entero, su mente no la dejaba en paz. Se levantó de la cama con los pies descalzos y caminó por la enfermería.

La noche estaba en su apogeo la luz era escasa dentro de la enfermería, salvo en los escritorios de las enfermeras de guardia. Caminaba lentamente pero su rumbo tenía destino y nombre: Caravan. Las palabras de Cole giraban como un trompo en su cabeza.

_"Salva a los que puedas…"_

Se detuvo frente a la cama de Caravan, tenía conectado el suero a su brazo, y alcanzaba a ver algunas vendas en su abdomen y su pie vendado. Se veía en completa paz a diferencia de la expresión que Riza recordaba cuando no pudo disparar el arma.

_"…Aférrate a la vida"_

Riza tenía las lágrimas ahogadas en su interior, el terror vivido no tenía descripción. Recordaba una y otra vez el sabor en su boca después de la explosión. Hierro. Arena. Tierra.

_"…Mantenerse a flote en el mar de sangre…"_

Finalmente se rindió ante las lágrimas. Comenzaron a recorrer su rostro lentamente; no las detuvo, era como una limpieza interior, tenía que sacarlas para poder seguir adelante y cumplir su objetivo.

_"Señor Mustang…"_

Después de unos minutos, limpió su rostro con la venda que tenía en su mano. Y la herida de su alma, a pesar de no sanar por completo, dejó se sangrar. Ahora era su fortaleza mental y su determinación para salvar a las personas que pudiera… sin importar la raza. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, la herida en su mano comenzó a sangrar.

A lo lejos una enfermera la observó fuera de su cama, iba a reprimirla pero Cole, quien también la observaba, la detuvo haciendo un gesto con su brazo, la miró y negó con la cabeza. Cole sabía que Riza necesitaba un momento para pensar las cosas, si ella era lo suficientemente fuerte, sabría sobreponerse al problema y seguir adelante. Era una prueba que todo soldado tenía que pasar. Al igual que las heridas físicas, las heridas mentales también deben cuidarse.

Riza miró a Caravan por última vez y regreso lentamente a su cama.

Se limpió lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas y su mente ahora estaba llena de esperanza. La esperanza de que pasara lo que pasara en el campo de batalla, salvaría vidas. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, sus dolencias parecían desaparecer por el fuego que su alma emanaba avivado por su determinación de salvar vidas. Cerró los ojos, mañana sería otro día en el cual podría intentar salvar a otra persona, otro día para comenzar de nuevo. No se dio cuenta cuando el sueño la venció.

**Si te gustó, déjame un review :)**


End file.
